


Your Best Hairdresser

by Lichtstrahl



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Meetings, I don't know, M/M, Meet-Cute, Mentioned Chae Hyungwon, Mentioned Lim Changkyun | I.M, Mentioned Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, Non-Idol, OOC, Wonhyuk - Freeform, hairdresser au, hairshop, it came out like this, just felt like writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 06:55:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13476102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lichtstrahl/pseuds/Lichtstrahl
Summary: Hoseok decides to check the new hairshop that just opened





	Your Best Hairdresser

“Yah, have you guys checked it out?”

Hoseok’s ears perk at the voice of his co-worker. He turns his head — eyebrow raised in curiosity —  and watches from his spot while silently judging them as well.

“The hair shop that just opened down street! There's this gorgeous hairdresser with fine ass. Rumors say that he's so good with his hands and fuck when I went there, I asked for him and again, fuck. Who knows if you're lucky enough you might get much more than a haircut.”

  


Hoseok runs a hand through his hair, not really minding the gossip. When the hair goes down, it reaches his nose already.

_ Maybe I should get it cut. _

“If you're planning to go, ask for Lee Minhyuk.”

_ Lee Minhyuk, huh. There's no harm checking out the place. _

  


Hoseok decides to pay a visit on a day off, one friday. He arrives at the area around 9.30 in the morning and  _ is it too early? Has it opened just yet? _

Luckily for him, a person just put out the open sign so Hoseok goes straight in.

“Welcome! I'm sorry but we just opened the shop and we still have some things to prepare,” A man, upon his entrance, quickly comes to him.

“It's okay, I'll wait.” Hoseok waves it off.

“If you say so, sir.” The guy —not that short but noticeably shorter than him— says.

  


“Please sit wherever you want,” Boy says again with a polite bow before he leaves Hoseok —to go to the cashier, probably his position— alone, who goes to take a sit and make himself comfortable on the ‘waiting seats’, eyes watching as the employees run around to get everything set.

It's around 15 minutes — and Hoseok is already dozing off — that the small employee from before calls for him.

“Uhm, excuse me sir. We're sorry to make you wait. What service would you like to get?”

Hoseok looks at him dazedly for a brief second then stretches his body then mumbles a “Haircut.” As a reply to ‘Kihyun’ — Hoseok finally gets a look on his nametag —

“A haircut, it is. Please come over here.”

Then Hoseok remembers he's a man with mission. “Actually, can I request my dresser.”

Kihyun blinks his eyes then nods later on. “Sure. Who would you like, sir? We've got Hyungwon, Changkyun, Minhyuk and myself — Kihyun —. Sadly, Minhyuk isn't here just yet, he usually comes at 11.”

“Uh.. that's a pity. I actually want this Minhyuk guy.”

Kihyun smiles apologetically, “I'm sorry for that.”

Hoseok looks at the time it's still around 20 minutes to eleven and  _ should he wait? _

Hoseok doesn't know what possesses him and why would he go through all this pain in the ass just for that one guy but he says : “I'll wait for him.” anyway.  _ Damn. All these waits better be worth it. _

Kihyun gives him a small nod, “Got it. Would you like another service while you wait? We'll try to get the guy to come quickly.”

“Maybe.. a creambath?”

“Of course. Please come this way.”

  
  


By the time Minhyuk arrived, Hoseok is far in the dreamland because dear lord, the atmosphere is so comfortable and this Hyunwoo guy provides a hella good, S class, massage.

“Get changed quickly, Mean-hyuk!” Kihyun demands as soon as the boy — with platinum blonde hair — steps a foot inside the shop.

“Way to start my day, Yoo Ki-yuck!” Minhyuk retorts with a childish stuck of tongue but goes to the back room in a flash only to come back, fully changed, as fast as he disappeared.

  


“So where is this guy, looking for my gorgeous self?” Minhyuk sing-songs as he looks around the salon.

The workplace itself is still quiet empty since it's still considered pretty early. Only two customers are there; one is already paying while the other is… sleeping with such bizarre expression.

The young hairdresser can't help but to let out a high-pitched laugh *plus snort*, scaring everyone on spot as they give Minhyuk a glance but nothing more.

“Shut up, you're too loud,” Kihyun rolls his eyes. “The customer has been waiting for you.”

Minhyuk sings an unapologetic ‘ _ Sorry’  _ and make his way to said customer — now awake and seemingly confused —

  


“Good morning! I heard you've been asking for me? Lee Minhyuk at your service!”

  


Hoseok, still in daze, looks up to the man on his back through the mirror.

_ He's pretty _ . Was the first thing the man thought as soon as his gaze lands on his face and if he heard right, this boy is the one he's been looking; the reason behind his wait.

  


“Lee Minhyuk-ssi?” He addresses.

“That's me!” Minhyuk beams, big smile decorating his lips — and Hoseok’s weak heart almost stopped there and then —he then grabs a cape to put around Hoseok’s neck and he totally didn't shiver when Minhyuk’s fingers brushed against his nape. Nope. Not at all.

“How would you like it? Your hair?”

Hoseok shrugs, trying to look nonchalant. “Just do whatever you want.” And when he looks at Minhyuk’s unsure frown, he adds. “I trust you. I heard you're the best here.”

Then his smile is back, “Well, if you say so.” Minhyuk says, looking just.. happy, as he takes his tools. “So then you won't mind if I shave everything off?”

Hoseok jerks forward in shock, looking behind at Minhyuk — who's laughing hysterically — with big, alarmed eyes. “Don't you dare. I'll sue you.” He says seriously.

“I-” Minhyuk starts but is cut by his own laughter and it takes approximately 4 seconds for him to calm down. “I was just kidding! You look so.. tense? I just wanted to lift the mood up!” 

Hoseok sighs in relief and lean back to his chair.

“You know I will never do such thing unless the customer ask for such hairstyle,” Minhyuk add again, wetting Hoseok’s hair with water.

  


“So? Why did you decide to come here?” Minhyuk asks while he is doing Hoseok’s side, done with the back.

Hoseok hums slowly at first, remembering that Kihyun has asked the same question just before.

* * *

“It's Minhyuk, isn't it?”

Hoseok is surprised when the shorter said that.

“A lot of customer come here for him too, you know and some are super nasty.”

“Did they.. do something to him?”

“Well yeah. Tried to .. you know, get him to do nasty shit.”

“Oh.” Hoseok says short.

“I hope you're not one of them.” Kihyun sighs as he rubs the shampoo out of Hoseok’s scalp. “You see, I know that asshole of puppy has such reputation but he really is not like that in real life. He's — putting all of his dirty jokes aside— is one of the most, nah that's exaggerating, he's not that slutty. He isn't anything like you heard."

Hoseok laughs a little at that, “You guys best friend or something?”

Kihyun grins. “Sadly, yes.”

“I see and worry not, I don't mean any harm.” Hoseok promises, mimicking Kihyun’s expression.

* * *

“Hello? You there?”

Minhyuk’s voice snaps him out of his little flashback and he looks at the blond.

“Yeah sorry. Why did I come here you ask?”

Minhyuk hums, continuing his job as he had stopped for a second to pull Hoseok back to reality.

“I came here because of you,” Hoseok admits truthfully.

“Ah I see,” Minhyuk says, not a single hint of surprise as he continue to snip away Hoseok’s hair. “What did you hear about me?”

“Something along ‘a gorgeous hairdresser who's really good with his hand.’”

Minhyuk hums, pleasant. “And?”

“And?” Hoseok repeats.

“What do you think? Did I meet your expectation?”

“Well,” Hoseok drags his tone before giving the boy a smirk through his reflection on the mirror. He could see Minhyuk stopping for a while to stare back before he answers : “You've far exceeded them.”

And Minhyuk smiles so bright, teeth showing and eyes disappearing. Hoseok swears it's going to be the thing he dream of for at least 12345678 years.

  


“I'll cut the front now,” Minhyuk declares as he moves.

And all's well until suddenly Hoseok feels something plump and rather heavy on his lap. He blinks several time, looking up to Minhyuk with lost eyes but the other only smirk down at him.

That beautiful, teasing and playful smirk. “Don't move.” Minhyuk whispers as he grabs onto small section of hair and start trimming them.

“You..” Hoseok starts. “Are you testing me?”

“Testing your what?” Minhyuk asks, looking indifferent as he continue on with his job.

“My patience?” The customer says, arm sneaking its way around Minhyuk’s waist to hold him in place.

“As if,” The blonde grins small.

“Do you do this to your customers?”

“What do you think?”

Hoseok just shrugs and Minhyuk let the conversation end at that.

  
  


Hoseok stares at Kihyun as he wait for the receipt. “I thought you said he's not anything like I heard?”

Kihyun sighs exaggeratedly, expecting this. “He really isn't, okay. I don't know what gets to him. It's a first.” He answers, giving Hoseok the receipt.

“ _Wait!_ ”

Both of them turns to look at a blond running to them.

“Minhyuk?” Hoseok raises a curious brow as he sees the blond gripping a pen and snatching the receipt paper away.

“What again, dumbass? You should be tending a customer!” Kihyun attempts to kick him on the shin but the taller manage to evade at time.

“Keep your legs to yourself!” Minhyuk huffs and starts writing on the paper before giving it back to Hoseok. “I never got your name, by the way.”

Hoseok grabs onto the piece of paper and read what's written there.

“It's Hoseok. Lee Hoseok.” He says and pockets the receipt before he exits the shop.

  
  


**_You're really hot!_ **

**_Call me?_ **

**_010-xxxx-xxx_ **

**_Your best hairdresser,_ **

**_Minhyukkie x_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this : 2018.01.16  
> Hope you like this!  
> Seriously i need more fluffy wonhyuk fic ><


End file.
